Dreadnought
Final Dreadnought is the final level of Freedom Planet, divided into 4 separate rounds. Final Dreadnought Round 1 Area 1 The area begins as the player character bursts through the walls, running through corridors of the ship. As that happens, Lord Brevon can be heard saying, "We have intruders on the ship! Mobilize!" These corridors have plenty of enemies to deal with and traps to avoid, such as swooping lasers and energy orb-producing pillars. You'll also find teleporters that you can use to get around the area, as well as platforms on rails that you can use to get across gaps in the floor. As you proceed further throughout the area, Brevon will appear on the screen in the background, give out a snarl, and say "GET THEM." After that, it's a few more teleporters and rail platforms and a shorter straightaway to the exit. Area 2 Shortly after the player character enters, Brevon will shout "Open the airlocks!" as the airlocks open up, creating wind that attempts to suck you down into the holes below, which would lead to instant death if you fall down there. There's also more enemies, traps, rail platforms, and teleporters, as well. As you reach the final door, you'll enter a seemingly-endless hallway as the door shuts behind you and the laser behind you activates. Enemies and traps will try to hinder you as you go through the hall, and Brevon will say, "Run while you still can, creature!" As you proceed further through the hallway, the boss fight against Syntax in Force Mode will start. Final Dreadnought Round 2 Area 1 Your character teleports into the area and there's several Axle Turrets waiting for you as you start. This area features plenty of enemies, traps, teleporters, and barricades that will open as you step on the buttons and close when you step off of them. Like Thermal Base, this round of Final Dreadnought also requires you to gather key cards to open up certain doors and therefore proceed further. As you go, you'll ride elevator platforms to proceed even further up through the area as well. Along the way, if you're playing as Lilac or Carol, Milla will assist you by throwing items to help you. At one point of this area, you'll find the Keymaster Squid, whom you'll have to steal its key card from by damaging its mantle while avoiding the lasers it shoots. After you reach the bottom of the area, you'll fight a few more enemies and make use of the rising platforms before proceeding to the next area. Area 2 In this area, you'll press different switches to proceed through the area, dealing with more enemies and avoiding more traps as you go. You'll also hear Brevon say, "You're forgetting something important about our troops. They don't... ...need... ...oxygen!", and that's when he'll turn off the oxygen supply in another attempt to kill you. Notice that your air gauge is starting to deplete as you go; unlike when underwater, your air gauge depletes faster. Luckily, Milla will assist you by throwing Water Shields, which you will need to make use of in order to survive longer as you proceed through the area. You'll also once again have to use a key card to proceed through the door as well. Later on, you'll press switches to raise platforms through three vertical chambers filled with spiked mines. Once you reach the top, the oxygen supply will come back on and you'll wind up in a rest area with four 1-Ups before finding Serpentine, who mutates into a monster as the boss fight begins. Final Dreadnought Round 3 Area 1 Your character teleports into the area like what happened back in Final Dreadnought Round 2. This area introduces gates that speed you up as you go, allowing you to proceed even faster. There's also plenty of enemies and traps as well, including the rotating flame jets that are also introduced here, as well as more teleporters. As with Thermal Base and Final Dreadnought Round 2, you'll have to use key cards to open up certain doors as well. As you proceed further, you'll hear Brevon say, "Ohhh nooo! My ship is being infiltrated! What ever shall I do? How about THIS." With that said, that's when the alarms will go off and large turrets will be activated that follow your movements with rapid blasts of double lasers. Area 2 There's more enemies in this area to deal with as you proceed through this area, as well as more large turrets, speed gates, teleporters, and other traps. You'll also use a key card to open a certain door as well. Area 3 A cutscene will play in this area where Lilac and Carol use the devices they received from Torque to deactivate the ship's power supply to recover the Kingdom Stone, only for Brevon to show up with Milla as his hostage, forcing them to remove the device and reactivate the power supply for the sake of their friend's life. All of a sudden, Milla turns into a monster as the boss fight begins where Lilac and Carol are forced to fight against their own friend. If you're playing as Milla, there will be no boss fight, and instead, a different cutscene will play where you'll find Torque with an unconscious Carol and learn that Brevon ambushed her and Lilac went off to stop him on her own. Milla will resolve to help Lilac and head off to do so after she agrees to keep an eye on her. Final Dreadnought Round 4 Area 1 This area begins in a vertical chamber that you climb up through, fighting enemies and making use of disappearing blocks and hovering springs along the way. At one point, you'll have to be precise with your movements, as entering the wrong teleporter could send you back to the bottom of one segment of the area. After that, you'll make use of the gravity fields to climb even higher. At the top, it's a short straightaway to the right and then back downward to the exit, where you'll meet a few more enemies to fight and run into more large turrets. Area 2 In this area, you'll climb back up even further, fighting more enemies, avoiding more traps, and making more use of the gravity fields along the way. Here, you'll notice that a giant laser fires downward as you go, and if the laser hits you before you can reach the top, you'll be killed instantly. Fortunately, there is a short pause in-between firings, giving you plenty of time to act before the laser fires again. After you finally reach the top again, it's just a short straightaway to the exit at the right, lined with just a few more enemies. Area 3 As you enter the final hallway, you'll fight a few more stationary turrets while you're being locked on target by an off-screen gun/cannon as you head towards the final gravity field. After you enter said gravity field and ride it up to the final room above, the three-phase final battle will begin against the alien overlord, Lord Brevon himself. Category:Levels